A latch unit that is engaged with and disengaged from a striker generally includes a slit that allows for the entrance and exit of the striker.
For example, patent document 1 describes a lock device in which the latch unit includes a holding member (housing) having a generally U-shaped cross-section. The holding member includes two opposing side walls. Additionally, the two side walls are cut to form slits (striker openings) in the holding member. A latch mechanism is held inside the holding member. The latch mechanism includes a latch (latch arm) that is engaged with and disengaged from the striker entering the slits.
In the prior art, a spring member is incorporated in the holding member of the latch unit. The spring member is capable of applying urging force to the striker, which has entered the slits, in an exit direction. Thus, the lock device has a so-called pop-up function that allows the striker to quickly exit the slits when disengaged from the engagement with the latch unit.